The Pond and the Dragon
by pottyaboutpotter1
Summary: After escaping from one exciting adventure, The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in Medieval Britain to discover a village being menaced by a Dragon who kidnaps Amy. Rory undergoes training to become a Knight and rescue her. Set after TGWW and before TGC.
1. Chapter 1

"Now I think there's been a little misunderstanding" The Doctor attempted to explain. The samurai warriors, all 40 of which had their blades pointed at The Doctor's throat, begged to differ.

"You see, that ancient sacred urn was in fact a prison, containing the soul of an ancient alien warlord who was a bit cross and wanted to escape and destroy the universe so you see, I had to smash it." The Doctor attempted to explain. "If I hadn't there would be forty piles of gloop in front of me instead of forty very, very angry samurai." The Samurai edged closer. The Doctor gulped.

"Whenever you're ready Amy!" He yelled.

"Yeah, give us a chance!" came a muffled female voice from below. "Rory! Do you have the fuse?"

Another voice, this time a man's answered. "I thought you had it?"

A groan was quickly followed by "AHA! Here it is!"

"Where was it?"

The man's voice mumbled something.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"It was in my back pocket" the man replied, a little louder this time.

"Give it here!" The woman snapped clearly annoyed.

"Ok! Giving you the fuse!" the man said a hint of fear in his voice.

After a few moments the woman yelled "Ok Doctor! We're ready!"

"Finally! Honestly Ponds, I can't ask you to do one simple thing!" The Doctor turned back to the Samurai. "Well then! I shan't say it wasn't fun! I'll probably be back in a few hundred years so give the emperor all my best! Oh, and you'd better tell him that I said his hair will grow back, probably. And that his nose will too. Then again, on second thoughts, best not tell him I was here. Oh, you might want to tell him there was a blue box here though. It'll probably save your lives. And I suppose I best warn you that there's a glowing green bloke tied up in the cupboard. Just give him some tea and he'll be gone in the morning. I'll make sure of that. So, that's me done! Ta Ta! Amy... NOW!"

There was a massive explosion which knocked the samurai onto the floor. By the time they got up and the smoke had cleared there was a massive hole left in the floor while a blue box disappeared into nothingness. If it wasn't for the hole and the smashed urn there would have been nothing to suggest that The Doctor and his friends had ever been there at all.

As the TARDIS tumbled through the Time Vortex, The Doctor was busy plotting the spot for his next adventure.

"Well, that was fun!" He said to his friends Amy and Rory.

Amy, who was covered head-to-toe in soot, raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was fun for me, maybe not so much for you two." The Doctor murmured.

"I'm going to change." Amy called as she climbed the steps at the back of the console room. "And if you land, make sure it's somewhere clean!"

Rory gestured at Amy's retreating back. "I'd better see if she's ok." He said and followed her.

The Doctor sighed. Ever since Amy and Rory's daughter Melody had been kidnapped by the movement known as the Silence and then raised as a weapon to kill him, The Doctor found that Amy had been spending less time with him and seemed distant almost. She kept telling the Doctor that she didn't blame him but the Doctor knew that deep down, she did in a way. The Doctor knew what it was like to lose a child. While Melody was still alive and was currently studying Archaeology under the alias of River Song, Amy had lost those years. She had missed Melody's first steps, her first words and her whole life. The Doctor intended to speak to Amy about it but things kept getting in the way, namely Killer Dolls in a little boy's cupboard and then there being two Amys. The Doctor looked down at the TARDIS console. As if to show that she understood what he was feeling, she hummed a little under his touch. He smiled. Good old sexy. Good old, _dependable_ sexy.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned. Amy was stood at the top of the steps.

"Doctor I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Oh Pond. I should be the one who's sorry. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have taken Melody. If it wasn't for me they would have left you alone."

"No. Don't you ever, ever, say that. There's only one thing you should be sorry for."

"Oh yeah. And what's that?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

Amy stepped closer to him. "You need to be sorry... for wearing that ridiculous bow tie. GET RID!"

"This!" The Doctor asked confused. "But this is cool! This is..."

"Completely and utterly terrible." Amy finished for him. She laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, it's nothing." Amy smiled at him. "So Doctor, where next?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Let's let her decide shall we?" The Doctor pressed a button and the familiar groans of the TARDIS filled the console rooms and the entire room began to shake. Rory and Amy grabbed onto anything that looked remotely stable.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yelled Rory as The Doctor dashed around the room pressing buttons and pulling levers that Rory was sure the Doctor didn't know what half of them did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"IT'S SOME FORM OF TEMPORAL TIMELINE MEMBRANE INTERFERENCE!" The Doctor yelled as he dashed around the TARDIS console room.

"A what?" Rory asked, dreading the answer.

"Imagine a fishing rod, except it's nothing like a fishing rod but imagine it like that anyway, and imagine that the TARDIS is a fish, well more of a shark than a fish, and we've been caught on the fishing rod. And whoever is on the other side is reeling us in!" The Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS stopped shaking. Well, less than usual.

"So basically we're caught in a tractor beam?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Of course not Ror... hang on. That's right. It's exactly like that Rory. Gold star!" The Doctor replied.

Amy looked over at Rory.

"How did you know that?" she asked slyly to avoid The Doctor hearing.

"Star Wars" Rory shrugged. Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor pulled a few levers and things managed to level out even more.

"Right! I've managed to shake them off. I've set us to land about 5 miles away from their location" He said with a grin.

"Wait, we've just escaped from someone who tried to capture us... and you want to go to them anyway?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, we want to know who's so desperate to meet us don't we." The Doctor grinned. He pulled another lever and the familiar groans of the TARDIS filled the console room.

"Ok, we're on Earth. Modern Day. Quarter past ten in the morning. Let's go see where we are shall we?"

"MUD! I say land somewhere clean and you land in a huge pile of MUD!" Amy was not impressed as she lifted her boots from the sticky pile.

"I could scan to see what's exactly outside but where's the fun in that?" The Doctor was already knee deep in the mud a huge grin on his boyish face. Rory, who was still in the doorway, walked back into the console room. He returned several minutes later with three pairs of wellies. Amy pulled hers' on grimly, handing her boots to Rory. Rory pulled a carrier bag from his pocket ("in case of emergency" he always said when Amy confronted him about it) and placed the boots in the bag. Amy took the bag as Rory pulled on his own wellies. The Doctor threw his wellies back into the TARDIS, narrowly missing Rory's head as he did so. He looked at the other two.

"Ready?" he asked.

The trio marched through the mud. Amy and Rory with frowns on their faces as they trudged with every step. The Doctor stopped and ran over to a plant poking through the mud. It was a blue type of flower. The Doctor plucked it and sniffed. He had a quick nibble on one of the petals before spitting it out.

"Flosourus Valentina! I haven't seen one of these in years! Which is strange as they only existed during..."

"Ahoy there travellers!" Came a voice. The trio turned to see a man pulling a wagon filled with vegetables. A sword was at his side.

"... The Dark Ages." The Doctor finished.

The man walked up to them.

"What brings such strangely dressed visitors to our lands?" he asked curious.

"I've got this" Amy said to The other two. She turned to the man, "Oh we be three travellers searching for Ye olde inn in ye olde village! Point us to ye olde inn peasant!" She cried.

The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder, "No no no no, Don't do that" he whispered.

"Jesters!" The man laughed. "Lord Brownley will be pleased! After all the trouble I suppose we could all do with a laugh!"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "I am Lord John Smith of Time. You have the pleasure of meeting my companions, Lady Amelia of Leadworth and her husband Sir Rory of..." The Doctor paused unable to think.

"Tatooine" Amy whispered.

"... Tatooine!" The Doctor yelled.

"I hate you" Rory whispered to Amy. She grinned.

"Oh my mistake, my lord. My mistake." The man dropped to one knee, in the mud this was quite an effort. "Although, for someone of your stature, you seem to be missing your entourage?"

"Oh, err... they had a bit too much drink at the inn last night. They'll catch up" The Doctor hoped that would be enough.

"All of them?" The man asked quizzical. "It seems your Lordship does not treat them with enough discipline."

"Oh enough about that." The Doctor said with a wave of his hand. "Tell me about this trouble you've been having?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"You... don't know? But it's the talk of the land!" The man seemed puzzled.

"What is?" The Doctor said, even more serious now.

"The... the... The Dragon of course."


End file.
